The Other Son
by EatSleepReadWriteRepeat
Summary: Nick took everything from Percy, including Annabeth. Percy was ignored and lost, and there was nothing left for him at camp - so he left. Everyone thought he was dead. But now, 2 years later, evil has returned, and Percy must return to camp to save it - but he's meant to be dead. Will he reveal his true identity? What is Nick's secret? And will Percy ever forgive Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So guys, new idea! I couldn't think what to write for my other story, so what's better than to write a new one? Please review and tell whether I should continue! Love you all!**

Percy's POV

It all started with him. Nick. Deceptively vulnerable and scared when he arrived at camp, everyone's hearts went out to him. They wanted to help him, care for him. They were dazzled by his charm, his strength, his handsome face. I was the only one who sensed something else within him, but naturally, no one believed me. they thought I was jealous. And I admit, I was, just a bit. But it was more than that. There was something about him, something dark and twisted, and I hated him.

Of course, he was a great warrior. No doubt about that. And he was a fighter, a leader; the best hero Camp Half-Blood had ever seen, according to Chiron. It seemed to have slipped his mind that he had said the same thing to me not that long ago. Now, I was forgotten and cast aside. But you know the funny thing? I could have lived with it. I could have just accepted it, the fact that I was now unimportant and ignored. But that was before he did something I could never forgive him for. That was before he took Annabeth.

Annabeth. I feel sad just thinking about her. He took her from me, told her things that weren't true. And the worst thing? He's my brother. A Son of Poseidon, just like me. I just couldn't live with him anymore. I couldn't live with her. Seeing them everywhere; I couldn't do it. And so I did the easiest thing I could think of - I left. I disappeared off the face of the earth - and no one came looking for me.

3 years later

Annabeth's POV

"Nick! What are you doing?"

I walk over to him, shaking my head. This is the second time he's sneaked off to the arena, to do God knows what. Who needs to train at 2 in the morning?

He gives a huge jump at my voice, and for some reason, has a half-guilty, half-angry look on his face. He looks sort of... shifty. He manoeuvres himself so he's facing me, but he's hiding something behind his back, and he's careful not to turn fully, so I can't see behind him.

"What are you doing, Nick?" I ask, sighing.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm doing something? You don't trust me at all, do you? What's wrong with you? Missing that idiot, Percy Jackson? Percy, Percy, Percy. You don't even like me. I don't know why you choose to go out with me. Might as well just tell me it's over, right? Go on."

He says all of this very fast, and I stare at him in shock. But this is not new either. He's always saying stuff like this. But he's never mentioned Percy before. I want to cry just thinking about him, and that would not generate a great response from Nick, that's for sure.

"Go on!" he shouts, this time, and he steps forwards, so he's very close to me. He looks deranged. What the hell has happened to him? He was perfectly fine earlier.

"Nick. What are you saying? Why are you saying this? You know that I... love you." My voice chokes on this lie, and I try my hardest to cover it up. Luckily, he doesn't realise.

He suddenly looks upset, and grabs hold of my hand and kisses it gently.

"I'm so, so sorry, Annabeth. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry."

He gives me a soft kiss, and runs his tongue across my lips. But I pull away, and peck him on the cheek instead.

"I have guard duty, Nick. Not now." He gives an impatient huff, and gives me another kiss, with much more force than necessary.

I don't mention the real reason I don't want to kiss him. I don't mention that I'm imagining another pair of lips on mine. I don't mention that I'm thinking of Percy - of his perfect kisses and his perfect smiles, his beautiful green eyes and the way he made my heart beat ten times faster. Nick could never compare. I just wish I knew what happened to Percy. I wish I knew why I chose Nick, why I found myself kissing someone else. What did I ever see in Nick?

I remember when he first arrived at camp. He was gorgeous, and tall, and just like Percy, but even more hot. He was kind to me, and he was an amazing sword fighter. I remember thinking he was better than Percy, but now I can't think why I ever thought that. I've seen him fight, and he's even worse than Leo. He helped everyone, and Chiron made him camp leader, pushing Percy out of his place. I can't even remember seeing Percy, the last few weeks before he disappeared. I just remember that night.

_Flashback_

I've just finished looking over the new campers first sword fighting lesson, and I make my way towards my cabin. It's my birthday, but only Percy and Nick know. I'm so tired, and I just want to get to bed; maybe work on that new building blueprint I've been designing.

I reach my cabin, and am about to go in, when Nick emerges out of the shadows. He looks better than I'd have ever thought possible, and he's coming straight towards me, with purposeful intent on his face. His eyes are mesmerising, and I suddenly feel strange and faint - but I'm fine. I have only one thought. That I must be with Nick, not Percy. Nick is the one for me, not Percy.

I march up to him, and kiss him full on the lips. Half the camp is watching. I don't realise until it's too late that Percy has been standing waiting for me outside my cabin the whole time. He's even holding a present - I remember he hinted about that new dagger I'd wanted. He must have made it for me. But I don't even take it from him. I don't want to. My boyfriend has just seen me kiss someone else, right before his eyes, and I don't even care.

_Flashback over_

He'd gone the next day. We'd gone looking for him, but for some reason, it was very quickly determined that he was in fact, dead. Nick lead the group who looked for Percy. They'd come back in a few days, saying they'd found Anaklusmos lying by the side of a river, with a pile of clothes. It seemed he had drowned himself. Nobody questioned it. It's only now that I think - how could Percy, a son of Poseidon, who is god of the sea, have drowned? It's impossible, but we all believed Nick then. And what else could Percy be, but dead?

I feel like crying. If only he knew that I did love him - I do love him. Even though he's dead. I can't bear to look at Nick anymore. I'm about to turn away, when I see a gold gleam in his eyes. No, not a gleam. His whole iris blazes gold. The golden colour of ichor.

And I know that he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he didn't like it one bit. And I suddenly know, with alarming certainty, that Nick is not all he seems.

I give him a small, scared smile, before hurriedly making my way back to my post. I don't look back.

**A/N Thanks for reading! What did you think? Should I continue? What do you think of Nick? Please review! Review review review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the great reviews! And thanks so much to those of you who favourited and followed my story, it means a lot :) In this chapter, I'll be writing about three years ago, when Percy left, so please don't be confused. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

3 years ago

I stumble. I'm so tired, and so hungry, too. I didn't have time to gather that many supplies, except for a few squares of ambrosia, a can of coke, and a few gold drachmas I found lurking at the bottom of my bed. Great preparation, I know.

But I had to get away.

I try to stop myself from going over what happened, but I can't help myself.

I'd been waiting for Annabeth, excited to give her my present. I'd spent days trying to perfect it. She'd wanted a new dagger for a long time, and I'd thought I'd make her a one. I thought she'd like it - celestial bronze blade, with a special enforced steel handle, and 'Annabeth' carved into the side. So I waited for her, after her evening shift on patrol, outside her cabin.

But when I saw her coming, she wasn't alone. Nick. Nick was behind her, too close to her side. I saw them look at each other, and his eyes... even from here I could see they were not his normal murky green. They were... gold. Bright, searing gold - blinding. He locked eyes with me, and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, and I felt faint, almost as if I could fall over at any second. I was fine a few seconds later, but the only thing I remember thinking was that everything was perfect, and Nick was right. Right about what, I don't know. The feeling wore off pretty soon, and I'm back to hating my dirty little half brother.

I'm sure no one else saw or felt what I did. They all looked fine.

I was so dazed, I didn't see what happened next. Not until I heard a large gasp sound across the whole area. I saw Piper and Jason stood opposite me, and Leo was staring at me, his mouth open. Then they all looked back towards Annabeth and Nick, so I did the same. And I was definitely not prepared.

Annabeth and Nick were locked in a passionate embrace; it wasn't even clear whose hands were whose. I blinked stupidly for a second - and then reality came crashing down on me. My girlfriend was kissing someone else. Right in front of my eyes.

They broke apart, and Annabeth spun round to find me looking at her, and judging from the expression on her face, she had not known I was there. I felt a thousand feelings rush through me all at once - pure anger, loss, hurt, embarrassment and humiliation, and lastly, nothing more than complete and utter betrayal.

I wanted to say something. Anything. Maybe march up to them and cut Nick's head off - that would have felt good, no doubt. But instead, I wiped my face clean of all emotion, handed Annabeth her badly wrapped present, and left without a word.

I found myself at Chiron's place. I guess I needed someone to talk to; I didn't know that Chiron certainly didn't want to talk to me.

I knocked on the door twice, and the door opened to reveal Chiron, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good evening, what can I do for - " he paused to see who it was. When he saw me, his face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, it's you, Perseus Jackson. What do you want? Have you come to steal Nick's glory? Let me guess, it was you who slayed those Kindly Ones, not Nick?"

"Chiron... what the hell are you talking about?"

"Sir, not Chiron! Do not call me by my name! You are utterly disrespectful. And a liar. You know perfectly well what I am talking about."

"No, Chir - Sir, I don't."

I had absolutely no idea what he was on about. I still don't, as a matter of fact.

"Get out. Go away. I have no time for lying, conceited heroes such as yourself," he spat.

He gave me an unnecessary shove on my back, and I tripped down the steps.

I heard the door slam behind me.

My eyes stung, but I'd gritted my teeth and gone to find Jason. I would have looked for Nico, but he's off on some errand for his father, Hades, in the Underworld, so he wasn't at camp.

Whatever pity I'd seen in Jason's eyes when Annabeth had kissed Nick was gone when I went to see him. He had practically the same response as Chiron, and he slammed the door in my face.

I didn't know what had happened, but all I knew was that something - someone - was planting false memories, false ideas, in their minds. I didn't try anyone else. I just went back to my cabin, gathered my things, and walked away from everything I called home. Nobody even asked me where I was going. It was then that I knew that I was no longer welcome.

Now, I'm half asleep and probably walking towards my death. I have no clue where to go, or even where I think I might be going. I'm just walking. Walking on my sore, blistered feet. I have Riptide with me, obviously, but if a monster finds me, I'm a goner - I'm so tired I probably couldn't fight off a chicken.

I spot a river in the distance, and a small village emerges behind some hills, probably only a few minutes walk away. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm always better when there's water around.

As I get closer to the village, however, it looks deserted - a ghost village. It's all dusty, and quiet, and there's nobody around. What's weird is that all the cars are on the road, as if stuck in traffic. But no one is driving them. And all the shops... they look like they're open. But there's no customers, no shopkeepers. Even all the products are still there; the bakery with its buns and cakes, and as I walk inside, I see that the cash register is open, as if someone was just about to put some money in. It's as if... it's as if everyone's just vanished.

I draw out my pen, keeping it in my hand. I slowly walk outside, out of the shop, away from the village. The river is calmly gliding down the hill, and I make my way towards it, keeping Riptide in my hand, ready for any sign of attack. But no attack comes. This is definitely weird. But is there any point in worrying? I mean, no one would really care if I did die. Well, except mom. And Paul.

_Damn. _I haven't even checked on them. But they're probably fine. Completely fine. They probably hate me now, too, as a matter of fact. But I decide to send them an Iris message all the same - after I go for a swim. I think I might pass out.

I approach the river. I'm all dirty and sweaty, I strip down to my boxers - making sure that no one's around - and dive into the cool, fresh water. It's ice cold and perfect, and just for a moment, I forget all my worries and fears. The water washes everything away as it surges over me, and I lay back, floating in the cold river under the bright sun. I close my eyes.

And a hand, as cold and hard as marble, grabs my ankle and drags me down.

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter! What do you think happened to Percy at the end? And why did everyone suddenly hate him? Please review, review, and yes, you guessed it. Review! I don't even mind a bit of (constructive) criticism, if you have anything you want me to change or improve. Only thing is, I can't make the chapters any longer, as I find that very hard, so if you prefer longer chapters, I'm really sorry! I just hope this length is satisfactory :) Thank you, please review, and goodbye lovely peoples! :)**

**PS I'm going on holiday for four weeks, so I won't be able to update, but I will try. Just please don't think I've left you - I haven't! So don't leave me :) I will try and update as soon as I can, as I have only given you two chapters, and now I'm telling you I can't update for ages, so it must be annoying. Please forgive me for my utter meanness. Thanks for being the best readers ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So... Hi. *peeks out from under a rock* I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating for so unbelievably long! I'm sorry. I'm just lazy, I guess. Except I just couldn't summon the enthusiasm or the motivation. I was going to put this up for adoption, but then I decide to persevere, and here I am! This chapter is a little longer than normal, I think, and it took me quite a while, so I would really, really appreciate it if you wonderful people could review. If you don't then I never know if I should still carry on, but if you do it motivates me to update more frequently! So if you would like more frequent updates, please, please review and tell me what you think. Be it constructive criticism, stuff you liked, ways I could make it better... I would love to hear what you think! I'm also going to try and update more, I promise I will try but I'm not going to promise anything big in case I don't. Also, I will try to individually respond to every review I get, as I really want you to know how much I love it when you do review and tell me your thoughts and questions.  
Now, without further ado, let us finally proceed to chapter 3. (I've made a lot of it up, so it's not supposed to be perfectly in sync with PJO and Greek mythology and stuff explained in the books)**

Percy's POV

I'm drifting away, higher and higher, lower and lower. I have no feeling, just the sensation of being very much there. I have no thought or emotion. My mere existence is enough. I don't need to think, I don't need to worry. I just know that I'm _here_, exactly where I'm supposed to be, and this very thought fills me an overwhelming sense of relief. Being here is all that matters. While I'm here, no one can hurt me, and I can't hurt them. Here, everything is right.

Quite content with this thought, I continue floating. I look around at this place, so beautifully vivid and vibrant, yet entirely colourless and dull. There is nothing here, nothing to be seen. But just as this thought enters my head, I see something materialise out of the corner of my eye. I catch a glimpse of deep green leaves, rough brown bark, and I turn my head to get a better look. But… there is nothing there. This leaves me slightly unsettled, but then I remember that there is no need to worry. The disappearing tree has disappeared, as disappearing things do.

I then look down at myself. I still have my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on, and I seem to be lying on some water. I can feel it swishing around me; see its clear blue waves, its soft whoosh as it passes me. But I can also feel it touch me, feel the wetness and the damp touch my skin, my clothes. I watch with childlike fascination it seeps through my jeans, as it darkens my bright orange t-shirt. I feel my clothes clinging to me – and suddenly I don't like it. Suddenly, I know that this is wrong, that this shouldn't be happening. The water is mine to control, and the water has never done this before.

"I would get _out_ of the water, if I were you," a deep voice echoes.

I jump out of the water in shock, landing just feet from this ethereal being now stood before me. He is huge, towering over me, a large mass not quite used to being in this form. He is wearing black – a deep, pitch black, like a starless sky seen from the depths of a bottomless ocean – and his clothes seem to be a part of him, swirling and rippling all around. His skin is a brilliant white, and his hair, if possible, is even whiter. He gives off an aura of extreme age, yet at the same time, managing to seem full of a raging, almost restless energy. His face looks like it could be carved out of marble – flat planes of hard, chiselled jaw, and cheekbones that could cut through stone. His eyes are like black holes – bottomless, like looking into the pits of Tartarus – and his thin lips are curled up in a smirk.

In other words, he is totally terrifying, and he seems to have made me forget how 'wonderful' this place is.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Bow down before Chaos, First Ruler of the Cosmos, First Primordial Deity of the Universe, and Creator of the Earth, Air and Seas!"

I get down on one knee, head bowed, full of awe and terror. What had I done to get Chaos to come after me?

"You may get up and speak. Ask me anything. Where we are, what you're doing here… I know you're just dying to ask."

What an abrupt change of character. I suppose all gods just can't resist being show-offs, even prim-whatever deities. I decide to ask the most logical question first.

"Where are we, sir?"

"Don't call me _sir_, fool. I shall only be called by my magnificent, godly name. I do not answer to such meaningless and inane mortal talk. And to answer your question, Jackson, we are in the Land of Lost Souls." With a strangely graceful turn, he sweeps his arm out, gesturing for me to look.

I stare at him, confused – and then I see the tiny portal-like window appear out of nowhere. It gets bigger and closer, until it engulfs us both and we are cast into the true reality of where I really ended up when that hand grabbed me in the river.

At first glance, I am reminded of the forest down at camp. There are trees everywhere, and the ground is a rucked up mess of dirt. But when I look closer, I see that in fact, it couldn't be more different. The sky is overcast and grey, eternally miserable and dark, but far away, I can see blue sky and sun. The trees look half dead, and there is smoke spiralling upwards somewhere in the distance. Down the forest path, I can see a sort of clearing. In it, there are tables and chairs, filled with food and drink, and even further away, I can see people milling about pointlessly. The whole place gives off a sort of dejected and gloomy feel. I look at Chaos questioningly.

"This, Percy, is the Land of the Lost Souls. Demigods and mortals alike may end up here. It is for those who chose the path of evil, those who had the potential to do good in the world, yet did not. It is for those who could not find a way back when they died – they had nowhere to turn, nowhere to be accepted. Elysium is too good for them – they do not deserve it. The Fields of Punishment, too brutal, as they had done good, but turned evil along the way. And the Fields of Asphodel – still not right. This place is, in a sense, quite similar to the Fields of Asphodel, except it is run by _me_. For we are not in the Underworld, my dear Percy. We are high in the heavens, the skies, up in the clouds and the stars, floating in the infinite eternity of space."

I stare up at him uncomprehendingly, although I understood perfectly well what he just said. Chiron never taught me this.

"Wha-What about the water. Why did it make me all wet? It's never done that before."

"Percy, Percy, Percy. You still don't understand? This place is mine. The gods have no interference here. They cannot use their powers here – and neither can you."

Well, that sure is worrying.

"Just… Can you just explain everything? Why am I here? I'm not dead am I? So why am I here? I didn't even get to be judged. And what's up with Nick? There's no way he is my brother, I'm sorry. And… how do I get out of here? How do I get back to Earth?"

Chaos sighs, looking at me sadly.

"There is plenty you do not know, young hero. Let me start from the beginning. You defeated Kronos, and you thought you defeated Gaia. But the war with Gaia is not over. She is rising again, and only you can stop her."

I stare at him in shock. All that loss, all that pain, for nothing?

"I know what you are thinking Percy. And I am sorry. But I cannot stop her – she is far out of my reach. And she has a brand new plan, a new pawn to play. Nick Sading. Handsome hero extraordinaire. Ever wondered where he might have come from? He is made to be the perfect demigod, but he is anything but. He is no son of Poseidon. He is a twist of nature, born from Earth itself, and it is unknown who his true parents are. He is only one trick of Gaia's, a mind-controlling evil who knows no bounds. When the time comes, you must fight him, to get to Gaia. He is taking control of your camp, and he will help Gaia conquer all."

I knew it. I knew Nick was evil, that there was something about him; like that night he kissed Annabeth. He had an unnatural way of making me nervous, of making me feel like I was wrong. I clench my fists, and grit my teeth, vowing that I will never let him take her away from me again, never let him control anyone like that again. He will die for what he has done.

Chaos seems to notice the change in me.

"For now, young hero, rest. I do not know the next time you may ever be truly at peace. Go forwards, eat, drink, sleep. You will find your way out. Trust me. You will find your way."

He was beginning to fade, and he turned and walked away from me, but not before turning around and calling out one last time before he disappeared completely.

"And Percy. When you return, you must not tell them who you are. They believe you to be dead. Preserve your identity, until the moment at which you are ready. Do not reveal your true identity until you are absolutely certain there is no other choice. And... to answer your question of why you came here," he smiles at me, a smile of triumph and loss. "I sent you. Sometimes one only needs to come to the Land of the Lost to truly be found." He looks like he wants to exit at that, but then he seems to think better of it and says, "One last thing. A word of warning. Time passes differently here. You may get back to a very different Earth, so do not take too long."

And with that lingering in the air between us, he fades away completely.

I sit and stare at the dirt on the ground beneath me for quite some time after that. After what feels like hours, I venture forwards, through the trees and the undergrowth, which doesn't look nearly as bad as it is, and emerge into the clearing. Taking Chaos' word of warning, I grab a plate which suddenly appears out of nowhere, and pile it high. The only disappointing thing? No blue food.

I cautiously wind my way around the meandering souls who are forever lost, looking for a place to rest before I am ready to go back. I settle under a tree which doesn't look too badly… _dead. _I've just gotten comfy (well, as comfy as you can get in this place), when I see a hauntingly familiar face materialise in front of me.

"_Luke?_"

I reach out, horror-struck, yet also strangely happy. Luke was here?

He doesn't seem to notice me, however, and when I come into contact with his arm, my hand passes straight through. I try again.

"What the…" I whisper to myself. It seems that lost souls can neither see, nor hear me.

But Luke had ended up here? I feel glad that at least, he escaped the Fields of Punishment. I don't feel afraid of him, so I carry on eating. But that's when he looks up.

I sense, rather than see this, but I know he has, and that he recognises me. I can't believe Chaos didn't tell me that Luke was here

I slowly raise my head to look at him. His eyes are full of a sadness I can't place and he reaches forward, as if to touch my shoulder. I nod at him, indicating that I'm alright with it. I realise he's trying to say something. He keeps opening his mouth then closing it again, unable to form the words. Finally, he manages.

"Sorry," he whispers, hoarse and almost too quiet to hear.

I nod my head once more, lost for words, and give him a small, sad smile. It seems to be enough for him, as something in his eyes seems to brighten. Our eyes meet once more, sea green meeting crystal blue, and a shot of something passes between us.

A rushing noise is in my ears, everywhere. Luke is looking at me, understanding dawning on his face, and he moves back. What's happening? I see him start to fade, everything slowly disappearing. And suddenly, all of it is gone. I am back by the river bed, the clothes I left here gone, Riptide – in pen form – nestled among the piles of orange leaves.

I look around, suddenly remembering what Chaos said. _Time passes differently here._ My heart thuds painfully inside my chest. Exactly how long has it been?

**Thank you, thank you and thank youuuuu for reading! Please review, I would love it if you did, and the first few people who review will get a special shoutout in my next update for being so awesome and lovely. I would like to know who's POV you would like next - I'm leaning towards Annabeth, but you tell me! Goodbye my amazing readers, until the next update... which should hopefully be soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Thank you so much to those wonderful people who took the time out to review and tell me what they thought. A special thanks to animelove22, ThisShipShallSail, and manicureval. It makes me really happy when I get truthful and descriptive reviews. It means a lot! **

**Now, this chapter is not in Annabeth's POV as I previously had said it would be. I tried it, but I was completely stuck, as it just wasn't working, so this chapter is in Percy's POV. However, the next chapter will hopefully be Annabeth's, so don't worry, she will get her chapter!**

I get up from my sprawled position on the ground. The first thing I do is grab Riptide, which is lying in a pile of leaves under a bare tree. Something is wrong. I'm pretty sure that the last time I was here, that tree was full of green leaves. And the air certainly wasn't this cold.

I wonder how long it has been. It can't have been that long… could it? But then again, how do I know that half a day in the Land of the Lost doesn't equal to years of earth's time? A horrible feeling of dread creeps up on me, and I shudder at the thought. _I need to know._

I gather up my belongings – which amount to pitifully little, as my backpack seems to have disappeared. At least I got my clothes on my 'visit' to the Land of Lost Souls. I don't like to think what would have happened to a half-naked demigod wandering around in the middle of nowhere. I check I haven't left anything, and look out over the hills.

I decide to go back the way I came. I'm sure I can see the town I came across… earlier. Although I guess it wasn't exactly earlier, as it seems to have been a lot longer than a few hours. I trudge back up the non-existent path, jumping over murky puddles and crunching through the dead leaves which are lying everywhere.

After about an hour, I approach the town. However, I can sense something not quite right. I cautiously edge closer, feeling apprehensive, and clench my hand tightly around Riptide. I almost trip over a piece of rusted metal, and look up. My mouth falls open in surprise.

The town is even more derelict than it was a few hours ago. Or, well, however long ago it was. The cars that were parked on the roadside are now orange with rust, paint peeling and wheels long since punctured. Down one alleyway, I can see a car turned on its side, with long lines scored along its door, which is hanging off, feebly creaking in the breeze. I turn into the alleyway, intent on seeing what has happened to this car. I have a bad feeling about this. I creep closer, taking care not to make a sound. Inspecting the overturned car, I see that the long lines are, in fact, claw marks.

Which can only mean one thing.

Monsters.

Hastily, I back away. I don't want to be in close proximity with any monster, thank you very much. Those claws belong to something big, and I really would not like to see what.

I turn and exit the alleyway, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. Slowly, I advance through the deserted street, making sure I don't disturb anything.

And that's when I see it.

At first, it's just a streak of muddy brown, glimpsed out of the corner of my eye. I whirl around, Riptide already pulled out and ready in my hand. But there is nothing there. I breathe deeply, turning on the spot.

I hear a deep, throaty growl behind me, and I face the hideous monster stood behind me.

It has the head of a lion, and its mane is caked with blood, crusty bits of red-brown dropping off when it moves. It has the body of a goat, which is rather comically disproportionate to its head – I would find it funny if this situation wasn't so dire. To complete this beauteous creation: a ten-foot long diamondback snake headed tail, which grows out its shaggy behind. The snake's head has huge white fangs the length of my entire arm, their tips glistening with venom.

A Chimera. The last time I faced one of these was not the best… let's hope this time will be considerably better.

"Hey, you gigantic, ugly monstrosity, you." I pause, and smirk. "Come and get me."

It gives a roar, a ground shaking sound which makes the stones beneath my feet vibrate. And then it breathes.

I leap to the side, rolling on the ground and jumping swiftly back to my feet. The scorching, bright amber flames missed me by an inch. I see another helping of wonderful hotness coming towards me again, and I dodge it, determined not to be burnt. But this time, I was not so lucky. I can smell burning – it appears the hair on my left arm has been singed off.

I spot the snake head swaying around, and quickly think – could I chop it off? I decide to give it a try.

I suddenly jump forward, and the Chimera does the same. Its snakehead tail comes swinging around, and before I know it, it has squirted a mouthful of venom directly onto my t-shirt. I see the material begin to sizzle and a hole begins to form. I forgot the venom was acidic as well as poisonous, but luckily, it looks like the venom hasn't touched my skin.

I swing Riptide up, and bring it down in a perfect arc. It whistles as it sails through the air, but misses its destination by a millimeter, as the snake moves its head at the last second. Seems that plan did not work. I curse loudly.

The Chimera doesn't seem to like that at all. Who knew monsters could be just as sensitive about foul language as mothers? It bares its teeth at me, pouncing, landing where I was stood just moments before. It breathes in once more, and the snake head comes swinging around yet again. I can see the flames licking the inside of its mouth, and I can see the snakes' mouth opening, its fangs snapping out, droplets of acidic, poisonous venom spurting from the tips – I see all of this as if it's all in slow motion, and my hearts begins to thud in my chest. And then I do something which is both immeasurably stupid and extremely brave – I throw Riptide right into the Chimera's mouth, just as it breathes out its huge supply of scalding fire.

My arms and face miss the flames as I dive away, but I was not fast enough in withdrawing my hand, and I have the feeling that the fingers on my right hand are beginning to blister. I can feel the sheer heat of the inferno blast past me, and I screw my eyes shut, the brightness of the flames turning the inside of my eyelids a vivid orange. I lay on the ground, suddenly extremely tired, as of yet still quite unsure whether my last-ditch attempt at destroying the Chimera worked or not.

I hear a horrible choking sound, and a huge thud resonates through the air. I lift my head off the ground, and peer at the now still monster lying on the ground. Why isn't it disappearing?

I see the snake head still waving about.

"Ugh."

I push myself off the ground and spot Riptide lying inches away from my fingertips, which are now a bright pink, and are covered in angry blisters. I pick it up.

"Die, stupid snake."

And then I rush at the snake and slice its head clean off. It bounces on the ground, grotesquely gaping at me, with its fangs still out.

The Chimera disappears on the ground, leaving behind nothing but a stench of sulphur and a lot of burnt cars.

I collapse on the ground, breathing deeply, hoping that there are no more monsters in this weird, dead town.

I allow myself a few minutes of rest, before getting up again and forcing myself to carry on. I pick up my trustworthy backpack, which surprisingly is still intact, even after coming into close contact with fire. I pick up Riptide, which is back to being in pen form, and then I proceed to get out of this town, hoping I will never see it again.

xxxxxxx

I can see the beach. The beach which is so unbearably close to camp. The sun is setting, and the sky is pink, shot with streaks of gold and crimson.

That's enough traveling for one day, I think. I don't have the energy to go back to camp just now, and there's still the matter of how I'm going to disguise myself so no one knows who I am. So far, I've had no ideas.

I settle down beneath a tree on the outskirts of where I used to stay with my mom. Just thinking about her makes my heart clench painfully. But nowhere near as painfully as it does at the thought of seeing Annabeth again. Seeing Nick. Seeing Chiron.

I try not to worry about this until the morning, and instead, I close my eyes, not even caring about anything that might be lurking here at this hour.

"Oh, let them come," I mumble, not even sure what I'm saying.

I feel the hazy blankets of sleep come over me, and let them take me away.

xxxxxxx

_I stand straight and uncap Riptide. My arms are covered in a soft, but solid black material – it feels almost like metal – and as I look down, I see that the same material is covering my entire body._

_I turn around. I gasp. People are stood behind me. So many people. Boys and girls, men and women. And they are all looking at me. As if… as if they are waiting for me to speak._

_And then I remember – of course. We are here to fight. This is my army. This is Chaos' army._

_I stand up tall, raising my sword above my head. _

"_My comrades! My warriors! We shall win this war! We will defeat all those who dare to challenge us, who betrayed us, who turned our people against us. We will kill them all! Show no mercy to those who did not show _us_ mercy." _

_Everyone raises their weapons in imitation of me. They yell and they shout, excited to start the battle. I smile._

_Turning back around, I see dark figures opposite us. They march forwards, and I get a clear view of them. They all have golden eyes, and expressionless faces. I catch a glimpse of an elfin boy and another boy stood next to him: tall and blonde haired_._ I feel recognition flash through me, remorse and guilt and sadness, but it is quickly quelled. They are the enemy._

_Hot, boiling anger and hatred surges through my veins as I see their leader. Nick. With his glowing golden eyes, golden as ichor._

_But I was not expecting him to have someone beside him. I thought he would want to command his army alone. But, it appears not._

_The person slightly behind him, to the left, steps forward. It is a woman – no, a girl. I catch a glimpse of blonde, curly hair. That smile I know so well – but transformed into something much, much crueller. And golden eyes, bright golden eyes, just like Nick's. _

_Annabeth._

My eyes snap open and I gasp for air.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review, and tell me what you thought! You know, I'd quite like to do those question/answer things some people do. Would you like me to? Tell me if you would or not, as I'm not doing it if no one answers!**

**I will be updating mostly on weekends once school starts (tomorrow -_-) but sometimes if I get time during the week, after school, then I will also give extra updates. **

**Review, favourite, follow and all that... and bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And all the follows and favourites! 63 follows! Wow, thank you so much! I can't believe that many people have followed my story! The reviews were truly wonderful, and thank you for taking the time out! This chapter is, unfortunately, sort of a filler chapter, although it is quite important anyway. It's in Annabeth's POV! Its very short, b****ut I needed to update. Sadly, a few people un-favourited, and I feel that it has something to do with my very infrequent, awful updates. I'm so sorry! I have just had so much WORK. My teachers are cruel.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Annabeth's POV (present time)

"Chase…"

"Chase, wake the hell up!"

"_Annabeth!_"

My eyes fly open. What happened? There are so many people around me, and my head hurts. It hurts so much. Everyone is just a smudge of colour against a blue, blue sky. I want to close my eyes, just sleep, and never wake up.

I shut my eyes, and instant relief washes over me. I don't have to _worry_ anymore. About Nick, about Percy…

Percy. His face flashes in my mind, his dazzling green eyes and infuriating, beautiful smile. Oh, Percy. Where _are_ you? I smile at him, and somehow he smiles back.

Am I dreaming? Am I dead? What _happened_?

I sit up and immediately regret it. The whole world spins and tilts before my eyes and bright spots of light wink at me. But I squeeze my eyes shut to regain my composure, and then force myself into a standing position. I fling out my arm for balance as I sway to the side, and my hand connects with a hard, muscled arm. I grab onto it, and reopen my eyes.

A huge group of people are gathered around me, some staring at me curiously, some anxiously.

I look around for a familiar face.

"Annabeth?"

I look to my right, look at the boy whose arm I am holding. I stare into his eyes – they're so green… but I know better. Somehow, I know better.

I see him in a different setting, quite similar to this one, although not similar at all. He is gripping my arm, and we are moving, everything behind us a blur. There is screaming and shouting. He is saying something, and I reply. I know he does not like what he hears. A burning fury emanates from him, and his eyes glow bright gold. My heart drops, and I feel an unexplainable panic rise up inside of me. I try to apologise, I try to say something. And he raises his sword handle and lands a powerful blow to my head. I remember the vague remnants of a sickening, blinding pain, and then I can remember no more.

I blink my eyes, trying to forget that memory, trying to forget the way his eyes shone with that terror inducing fury.

"Get away from me." I whisper.

I let go of his hand as if burned, and anger flashes momentarily in his eyes, and again I catch a glimpse of that golden fire. However, it disappears before I am certain I even saw it.

I turn to face the crowd; spotting a face which seems to be almost floating above everyone else's. Chiron. I breathe a sigh of relief, and move towards him.

He regards me with confusion and fatherly worry on his face.

"Annabeth. How are you? Whatever happened to you back there?"

"Back where? What happened?" I ask him, shaking my head, feigning bewilderment. Of course I know what happened. I can remember now. But I don't want to face Nick like that again.

"During the chariot racing of course. You and Nick were on the same chariot, quite close to winning. But you seemed to be having some sort of argument, and fell behind. Next thing we knew, Nick was right at the front, and you were nowhere to be seen; until Piper found you lying here with blood pooling all around your head."

I reach up and gingerly touch the back of my head. Intense pain clouds my eyes, and I let out an involuntary sob. My fingers come away sticky with blood.

Chiron looks at me with sympathy.

"Come, child. We'll sort you out."

* * *

Chiron hands me some ambrosia.

"Eat. It'll help."

"I know. Thanks." I reply.

I don't want to eat it. Because I feel sick. I feel sick with complete and utter guilt.

All those times Percy told me about his suspicions of Nick, how he didn't like him, how something was wrong. But I brushed it off. I didn't listen. And now Percy's gone, and I nearly died.

I feel a hot tear trickle down my cheek, and turn my head in pretence of looking out the window, in order to wipe it away.

I hear the _clip-clop_ of Chiron's hooves and know that he's gone. I fall backwards onto the soft bed and close my eyes, not wanting to think anymore; the soothing healing of ambrosia already working its way through my veins.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Remember to review, favourite, follow and all that stuff. Thank you so much! :) I've decided to sometimes do a question of the day. I want to see if people respond, so if you can, please answer! :)**

**QOTD: (start off easy) Who is your favourite character in the whole series (including HoO)?**

**AOTD: I can't choose one, so it HAS to be Leo and Percy. I love them both so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And I'm up to 74 followers and 47 favourites already, and I'm only on chapter 6! Thank you so much, you really are all wonderful. I apologise for the pitiful last chapter, but I hope this is better. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It wasn't real, I tell myself. _It wasn't real_.

So why am I gasping, fighting for breath? Why did it _feel_ so damn real?

I can almost see Leo and Jason again, stood before me amongst a sea of familiar, yet completely unfamiliar faces. Their faces are wiped blank, eyes burning gold, not a whisper of recognition to be seen.

And I see her. The one person I hate so terribly; the one person I love too much. Her eyes far from the crystal clear grey, wisdom filled eyes I know; her face now filled with a hatred which still throws me. There is no sign of the people I knew. How could one person change so many?

I blink, and the vision fades.

I feel something nagging at me, something I was trying to ignore. It drags me down; a feeling of utter despair threatening to wash over me. I try not to dwell on it, but it's there, and it's eating away at my core.

Athena once told me I had a fatal flaw. That flaw was loyalty. A dangerous flaw to have, I was told. Often flaws with a good motive are the most dangerous ones. I would sacrifice the world for someone I cared about, she told me.

But oh, how wrong she was. For how could my fatal flaw be loyalty, when I_ wanted _to kill my friends? Dream or no dream, I saw Jason, Leo, and Annabeth – I saw them stood before me, and yet I felt no remorse at what I was about to do. There's no question to how that dream would have ended had I not woken up – I would have killed them, every last one of them. For who could lose when they had the Army of Chaos behind them? Who would dare to even question the mightiest of armies?

I wanted to punish them for what they had done to me, and the worst thing of all? A tiny part of me agrees with my dream self, that fearless leader ready to fight. A tiny part of me _does_ wish to punish them. And that is what truly terrifies me. Because deep down, I know that this feeling, no matter how tiny, could bring my world crumbling down around me, disintegrating at my very feet. It may be bad now, but revenge on those you love? That destroys it all.

I take a deep, shuddering breath, and slowly exhale, trying to calm down. I shouldn't be thinking such morose things. I can't help but think how different I am from the boy who fell in love with the wise girl.

My heart beat returns back to normal, and I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of the breeze on my clammy cheeks and the soft rustling of the leaves above me. It may not be warm, but I'm sweating quite profusely. And then I stop, everything suspended, my mouth falling open into a perfect 'O'.

_Leaves._

I fly up into a standing position, Riptide somehow already uncapped and held ready in my surprisingly steady hands. I look around, taking everything in, completely perplexed. The trees are so tall I can't see their tops, and the sky has disappeared from view. A few measly rays of sunlight peek through the thick branches, causing the shadows to look even more sinister, and a dense layer of brambles and damp vegetation grows underfoot, completely obscuring the path. Where the hell am I? It's absolutely impossible for me to have moved a distance of who know how much _in my sleep_. Impossible. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in the forest just outside camp.

I can't be. That would be impossible, as I've said.

But… there can be no mistake. I know the place like the back of my hand, and if it really is the forest, then there should be an opening nearby, leading to the camp entrance. I squint, trying to make out the opening, which must be here somewhere.

But I see nothing. There is nothing here. It's just a normal forest, which I've somehow ended up in. My heart sinks faster than a penny in water, and settles somewhere in my stomach.

I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I allowed myself to get my hopes up. Because no matter how hard I try to tell myself I never want to come back here, I know it's not true. I want to come back so badly, it hurts to just think about it.

Trying to quell the feeling of bitter disappointment rising up within me, I sit back down on the spongy, wet plants of the forest floor. I draw up my knees, staring forlornly at a dirty spot on my left leg. Leaning back, I rest my head on the gnarled tree trunk and slowly sink into a stupor: bored, lost and confused. I don't know how much time has passed since I left. Two days? Two weeks? Two _years_? I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't know how I'm going to 'disguise' myself. It all just sounds like some awful game.

I don't know _anything_.

I resist the urge to hit something very, very hard, and content myself with a deep sigh.

My hand falls off my knee and hits the ground. The… ground? I look down, and feel my mouth fall open in surprise once again.

On the floor beside me lays a black material, disconcertingly similar to the material I was wearing in my dream. It is silky soft and flows between my fingers. But it's weird… I could have sworn it looked like metal just a few seconds ago.

I pick it up, gingerly. Is this some sort of trick? I shake it, none too gently, and something flutters out. I dart my hand out and catch it, fumbling to see what it is.

A note?

_Perseus Jackson,_

_This is rather… unfamiliar, I must say. I have never sent a letter before. And make sure you remember: I make no practice of it. Demigods are a waste of time – but unfortunately for me, you do seem to make yourself quite an exception._

_I am afraid I forgot to tell you one other important thing when you came to see me. The gods do not know. They do not know you are alive. They believe you to be dead, and it should be kept that way – if not forever, at least until the time is right. They have no knowledge of what I do, of the deeds I carry out in my lands. I would prefer it if that little… gap, shall we say, in their knowledge should not be filled._

_They cannot know, Perseus. _

_I have enclosed something which may help you in your fruitless, terrible, frankly pathetic, non-existent attempts at coming up with an idea for disguise. I must say, I am disappointed._

_This should help, anyhow. Please do not make me do this again. It is such a waste of time. Primordial deities are far above this mortal practice, but I had no choice: I could not waste my time on another vision._

It ends like that – abruptly and unexplainably annoyingly. I know he was helping me (although that would be the first time I've heard of a god helping someone, let alone a 'primordial deity'.) But… it felt too much like a telling off. Like a scolding.

I go back to examining the clothing, and find that it is some sort of cross between armour and a jumpsuit. Not _entirely_ flattering, Chaos.

I see that lying underneath it is a mask. Really?

A closer look determines that it is not actually a mask – it is, in fact, just a face cover. There is no better name to give it. It will definitely preserve my identity, I think wryly, but I know I'm going to end up looking like some faceless warrior hell-bent on killing everyone. Which will probably end up in someone killing me.

I suck in a breath, shocked at myself, and shake my head. Sometimes I really do say the worst things. Even mentally.

I decide that I may as well put this thing on, and pull the strange fabric over my head. It fits perfectly, and is light and heavy at the same time. It feels like it could protect me from a sword, yet also not survive even one cycle in the washing machine.

Then, I put on the face cover. Ah, if only I had a mirror. I bet I look like a model. I suppose the only down side to this get-up is that you can, in fact, see my eyes. And my eyes are not exactly a forgettable colour. Seems like Chaos forgot about that tiny little detail. I roll my highly visible eyes, and get back to the matters at hand.

The answer is clear. I know exactly where I am. I was right all along, but Chaos' letter proved it.

I am outside Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N Dun, dun, duuunnn. Okay, so, I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review if you have the time! Today's question is:**

**What is your favourite HoO book?**

**Mine is probably House of Hades. I love them all, but this is just amazing. And who else is super excited for BoO?! Only 8 days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm back! Thank you SO MUCH for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Honestly, thank you all so much. 80 odd follows and around 50 favourites?! That is amazing for me, I wasn't even expecting 5! Everyone gets a virtual cookie/food of choice, because I'm an awkward person and I don't like hugs, and for being the best readers I could hope for :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've certainly made you wait for it! *cue evil laugh***

It's like nothing's changed, but everything has.

I'm back where I should be happiest. And yet… And yet I feel completely and utterly alone. There is nothing even resembling the feeling of home I used to have.

The camp's borders are exactly the same, of course. The pine tree is there, the Golden Fleece draped over it, healthy and growing. And there's the Big House; there's the porch I collapsed onto almost… five years ago, was it? I see all the cabins, with the addition of the ones I requested to be added in. There's the campfire, too. Everything is just so _ordinary_.

For some reason, it feels like there should be some sort of indication of my absence – anything to show that I was gone. But why should there be? Why do I feel like there should?

What do I do? Do I just walk in? How will everyone react? I can see everyone inside: training, sword fighting – but I don't spot anyone I know. Not even her. Or _him_. I am asking so many questions my mind is starting to buzz with unwanted, unnecessary fear.

What am I scared _of_ - rejection? But I've already experienced that. So what is it that's making me feel so terrible?

I take a few steps forward and find that my foot just won't pick up off the floor. It's stuck, as if I'm stood in quicksand and no matter how hard I struggle to move, I just sink further and further down. I can't go in there. _I can't_. How am I going to face them all, unable to tell them my true identity, unable to tell them anything? _What am I going to do?_

I feel like a fool in these clothes; I feel like a stranger in a place where I should be at home. I want to turn and run, never come back, leave all my problems behind; not step back into the inevitable disaster and heartbreak on this path that I am setting out for myself.

I clench my fists against my sides, feeling my fingernails digging in painfully. The pain seems to ground me, and I feel all the suppressed anger I was trying to hide start to bubble up inside me instead – anger at myself, anger at Chaos; anger at everyone.

No. I will not give up. _I will not. _

Although I cannot show them who I am, I will not be weak. I will do whatever I have to – I will risk everything to save the ones I love. I have to do it.

And nobody can stop me.

* * *

Nobody can see me yet – I'm sure of that. Concealed in the shadows of the trees above me, the black of my armour making me even more invisible, I almost become a dark shadow myself.

I can hear the clashing of metal on metal; shouting coming from the arena – even the bubbling, crackling noise of the lava on the climbing walls. I can also smell the scent of freshly cooked steak wafting towards me on the cool air. My mouth waters and I realise how hungry I am.

I want this over with. There is no other way – I have to reveal myself at some point. I'm no use stood here in the darkness, like I'm scared of seeing everyone. Although I am.

But I have 'returned from the dead', haven't I? And if I'm to _return_… who says it can't be with a little bang?

I close my eyes, feeling everything within me shut down and then come alive, more powerful than ever before after lying dormant for so long. I summon up everything I can; my fingertips tingle with the promise of a nearby source of water itching to be released from its bounds. A _large_ nearby source of water, taking its shape in the form of a large lake not far from here. It's going to take a lot to just summon it – but I need to do this. Even though I won't be recognised, I need to make an entrance. I need to show them that no one can mess with me. I'm in no mood for being messed with.

"STOP!"

It is louder than I expected – does this armour have some sort of voice amplifier I don't know about? The sound of my voice reverberates around the whole area, resounding in my own ears rather painfully. It comes out deep and powerful – almost carrying with it a sense of authority... and threat.

But it also has the effect I desired. Everyone stops, dead. Swords clatter to the ground, falling from the hands of what can only be the newest members of camp, and shocked faces look around for the source of the voice.

Everything is silent. Exactly how I wanted it to be.

I finally step out of the shadows – out into the light at last.

* * *

Whispers break out, like the wind blowing through the trees. I suppose I do look rather intimidating – the all black clothing/armour with its unidentifiable material, along with the mask which covers my whole face, would have that sort of effect. Not to mention the fact that these clothes make me look _very_ powerful and muscular.

I keep my head low enough that nobody can see my eyes, but also high enough to be able to see. I don't want any… unseen encounters.

I see someone coming towards me – a black haired, pale skinned, sorrowful looking someone.

Nico Di Angelo.

Instantly, I feel myself break down inside. I'm thankful that my face is covered; I'm sure it contracts in pain when I see him. I did not realise how much I missed my friends – what if it's like this for everyone?

"Who are you?" he says, his voice deeper than the last time I saw him, only wavering near the end. He asks me this question… but he's looking at me as if he can't quite believe his eyes; quizzically and full of wonder.

He's _older, _I think disbelievingly. How can he be so much older? By the looks of things, he's about sixteen. But that would mean… That would mean he's two years older.

It can't have been two years.

"Who are you?" he repeats, almost shouting it in the effort to appear strong. But there's still that look. What does it mean?

I still don't answer – what if he recognises my voice?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see more people emerge at the sound of my voice and now Nico's, and it's even worse than I imagined.

Jason and Piper, come out of the Zeus cabin looking confused and apprehensive, followed by Frank and Hazel.

"Nico? What's going –?"

They see me and fall silent, fear and anger growing on their faces. Jason starts forward; his hand reaches for his scabbard, but Piper grabs his arm.

"No," she whispers. She's looking at me cautiously.

Jason looks at her incredulously, but she gives him a look. And just like that, he steps back.

Just the same as always, Jason and Piper. I almost shake my head – and then I catch myself.

Frank is stood there with Hazel, staring at me. Hazel is holding his hand, and they're both just looking at me, not moving, not saying a word.

Then comes Leo, covered in oil and grease, with smudges all over his clothes and cheek. His shirt appears to be smoking slightly, and half his trouser leg has been completely burned off; from what I can see, his left eyebrow is almost singed off, too. I have to keep myself from snorting at his appearance even though this is no situation to be laughing in – he's probably fixing Festus again or making some new contraption, and he is certainly unaware of how he looks.

He bounds out of the Hephaestus cabin looking around at everyone confusedly, before his eyes come to a rest on me. First, his face registers complete astonishment, and his half-there eyebrows raise in confusion before his face breaks into a smile. He stands there happily for a moment, then goes to stand by Jason and Piper, without saying a thing.

What is going on? _Leo _didn't say anything?

And then… and then I see them. They come out of the infirmary **(A/N I can't remember what the hospital bit is called) **and come to a stop.

Time stops. We stare at each other. He looks at me, challenging and irritated, passing me off as some dumb stranger, no doubt. She, on the other hand, looks terrified. I see that she is hurt – she's limping, and there's a cut on her head, which looks deep and painful.

_No_. I can't be distracted.

They stand there – and then he runs forward.

"No!" she cries, reaching for his arm. She swipes uselessly at the air, however, missing him, and she stares after him, desperately trying to make him come back.

It slices through me like a knife, cutting my heart freshly in two, as if it was nothing more than a slice of bread. _She still loves him_.

He approaches me, and I eye him warily back. He is holding a sword in his hand: celestial bronze and gold.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he says. His voice rings with authority, sounding mature and responsible. But I see him for what he really is.

_Liar._

The power gathering in my fingertips is roaring and begging to be released.

"I said, who are you?" his voice rising.

I finally speak.

"I am the one that will unmask the truth, Nick Sading. _No one_ can hide from me."

My voice is yet again, all deep and powerful. What _is_ it with this thing? I sound like a riddle master.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, Nick." I smile dangerously behind my mask – he won't know what hit him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with strangers?"

And with that, I release everything within me, seeing only an explosion of blue waves and white foam.

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, I was so excited about writing this chapter. I hope you guys thought I did 'the return' at least some justice! Please remember to review, follow and favourite if you have the time! I really appreciate it! :)**

**QOTD: (Not Percy Jackson related, but I'd still like to know your answers!) What is your favourite TV show?**

**AOTD: Okay... I certainly have more than one: Teen Wolf is AMAZING, The Vampire Diaries (which I only recently started watching), and Sherlock.**

**ONLY 4 DAYS UNTIL BoO! WHO'S EXCITED?! **


End file.
